Conventional power supplies for multi-rotor UAVs are generally direct current (DC) batteries. However, most batteries have limited energy density. Accordingly, a battery-only power source provides limited endurance and cannot sustain long range travel for the UAV. Other alternative power sources used by existing multi-rotor vehicles introduce additional problems, such as unpredictable fluctuations in the power supplied to the rotors, thus causing instability in flight.